fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stolen Identities, Part 1
Season 6 episode 3 of Nightwing & Batgirl. The episode starts with Hush,along with other rogues,infiltrating the Black Glove's headquarters."What do you think you're doing?",Simon Hurt asked him."Nothing.I just wanted to show who's the boss",Hush said.Now,Simon told his henchmen,Le Bossu,Charlie Caligula,Pierrot,El Sombrero,and King Kraken to attack them.Deadshot,Killer Croc,Clayface,Poison Ivy,Scarecrow,and Mr. Freeze backed Hush.An epic battle was started.Before Nightwing and Batgirl ruined the action.They took down Hush and his henchmen.Now,the Black Glove used this as a time to escape.Later,Hush and his henchmen are defeated."Now look what you've done.The Black Glove escaped!!",Hush angrily said.Then,the villains took Nightwing and Batgirl down.They threw smoke pills and escaped.The two lost track of the villains."Don't worry.Sooner or later,we'll track them down",Nightwing said.The next night,Nightwing faced Deadshot,who was attacking a group of surgeons,working for Hush.Little did he know that Hush set this all up.After the battle,he had many wounds.The surgeons offered Nightwing to stitch his wounds.Nightwing agreed.They put Deadshot at the back of the car.Then,Nightwing and the surgeons rode the car.Nightwing doesn't know yet,that Killer Croc is the chauffeur,disguised as a man in trench coat and pants.Later on,Nightwing begins to feel something suspicious.The chauffeur of the car looked back,and it's Killer Croc!Nightwing was shocked.Then,he was gagged and cuffed by the surgeons.Later,he found himself tied on a hospital bed in front of Hush and Peyton Riley,the female Ventriloquist."Nightwing,I've faced you and Batgirl many times before.Most recently when I kidnapped Zatanna.I've been defeated countless times.But it's time I work my way for my first victory against my adversary.You could have killed me many times before.But you chose not to.And now that decision has paid you the price.Either you kill me,or I'll kill you.At this state,it looks like I'm going to kill you",Hush said.Nightwing struggled to get out from the straps,but he really can't.Now,Hush used a machine to examine Nightwing's facial features."And in what better way can I get revenge other than disguising as you and framing you for crimes",Hush said."No way",Nightwing said.Meanwhile at the headquarters,Batgirl and Huntress found a distress signal at the supercomputer.It was between the Cauldron and Crime Alley.Now,the two rode their motorcycles and went there.When they reached it,Batgirl said,"Huntress,I suggest we split paths.Tell me if you found traces of Nightwing and go back at this spot".Now,they split paths.Huntress went to Cauldron and Batgirl went to the Crime Alley.At the Cauldron,Huntress faced Black Mask,Man-Bat,Hugo Strange,Count Vertigo and their henchmen.She beaten them until they are forced to tell where Nightwing was,but he has not received a single information from them.Meanwhile,Batgirl encounters Poison Ivy,Riddler,Clayface,and Deadshot.She was cornered.She was being beaten up.Meanwhile Huntress returns at the spot between Cauldron and Crime Alley.She received a distress signal from Batgirl.The only thing she heard was,"Huntress, I'm..."."No way",Huntress said.Batgirl was knocked down unconscious.She was then placed at a dark chamber along with Nightwing.She was also strapped on a hospital bed."I think you might want to tell your ally the last words of your life",Ventriloquist told her,giving her a communicator.Now,Batgirl speaked to Huntress."Huntress,I'm trapped here.Nightwing and I.Do me a favor",she told her."What?",Huntress asked."I want you to take the mantle of Batgirl,temporarily,or permanently",Batgirl said."What do you mean temporarily or permanently",Huntress said."I don't know if we could live longer than a week",Batgirl said."Okay,Batgirl.I'll take your mantle with great responsibility",Huntress said."Before I say goodbye,if you ever came across some familiar guy,tell him to take the mantle of Nightwing",Batgirl said."Okay.Goodbye",Huntress said.The next day,Huntress,now under the mantle of Batgirl,fought Crazy Quilt,Firefly,and Killer Moth in a bank heist.She sent them to justice.She realized that she was more feared by villains using Batgirl's identity,than Huntress.Later,she met Poison Ivy at Gotham Times Square.Poison Ivy was accompanied by mind controlled normal citizens.She was attacked.She can't fought back because these are normal people.But,Blue Beetle came and helped her defeat Poison Ivy.Now,Batgirl used pepper spray to snap the people out of Poison Ivy's mind control.Then,she and Blue Beetle knocked down Poison Ivy.Now,Batgirl told Blue Beetle that she's Helena Bertinelli."What?Who's Helena?",Blue Beetle asked."Oh,Jaime you silly guy.You don't know Helena.She's the Huntress",Batgirl said."Whoa.That was easy.For a few years I was dying to know the woman under the Huntress' mask",Blue Beetle said."Now,'lemme get this straight.I want you,to suit up as Nightwing and join me in the journey to find the real Nightwing and Batgirl",Batgirl now said."I'm good with that.I haven't met you for almost half a year.Do you think I'd let this moment slip away?",Blue Beetle agreed.He hugged Batgirl.Now,the two went to the headquarters of Nightwing and Batgirl.There,Blue Beetle now wore Nightwing's suit.Meanwhile,the surgeries of Hush and Ventriloquist were already done,and they now look like Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson."Someone once told me we can be anyone.So we became what we are right now.Thomas Elliott and Peyton Riley,friends/lovers/partners in crime/vigilantes",Hush said.Now,they went out through the night.The next day,Blue Beetle said,"You just told me your secret identity.Don't you think it means something?"."You still can't get over the fact I told you my name under the mask",Huntress said."You told me your identity.It means you either trust me,or we're developing a deeper relationship",Blue Beetle said."But that's for you to find out,she replied.Meanwhile at Hush's hideout,Nightwing and Batgirl have finally freed themselves from the hospital beds.But,they still continue their struggle to get out of the dark hospital.Later at night,another villain emerges,at Gotham Theatre.Harley Quinn and her henchmen crashes the theater's opera."Nightwing and Batgirl" later came,and fought them while everyone cleared the area.Huntress fought Harley Quinn.She told her,"I'm not concerned of the people in danger here.I'm concerned about the money they wasted that would have gone to watching a decent opera".Meanwhile,Hush and Ventriloquist attacked a GCPD outpost,the start of them framing Nightwing and Batgirl.The next day,Huntress and Blue Beetle saw on a news that Nightwing and Batgirl attacked the GCPD."Those are the real enemies.And we must stop them now",Huntress said.Back at Hush's hideout,Hush told Joker and Clayface that it's their turn to distract the good Nightwing and Batgirl posers.Later at night,at the Crime Alley,Huntress and Blue Beetle found Alfred Pennyworth's lifeless body,which was actually Clayface in disguise.Joker was also there.And he made the heroes chase him.Using the tricks up his sleeves,he held his own against their combat.But,he ran out of tricks and was defeated.Meanwhile,Hush and Ventriloquist disguised,destroyed several electric posts,which caused a blackout in half of Gotham City.Blue Beetle,Huntress,and Joker also noticed the lights went out."I,am innocent",Joker's last words.Now,Blue Beetle and Huntress left him at the alley."No way.We once again got distracted",Blue Beetle said,the next day,watching the news that Nightwing and Batgirl caused half of Gotham to have a blackout."It's hard to choose.Later,another villain will distract us and at that same time,Hush and Ventriloquist will once again frame Nightwing and Batgirl.If we chose to fight another villain,they will once again frame them.If we chose to get them and clear Nightwing and Batgirl's name,the villain we left will rampage and people will say Nightwing and Batgirl did not save them.It's a tough choice",Huntress said."How 'bout we split up?",Blue Beetle suggested."Batgirl and I already tried,and as a result,she was captured.We can't risk each other's lives,not at this moment",Huntress said.Later at night,Hush and Ventriloquist went on top of Wayne Enterprises building.But,they saw other people disguised as Nightwing and Batgirl too(which you already know who they are).Now,the Nightwings and Batgirls fought each other,before they decided to take this fight to the streets.Later,the two heroes were defeated.While Hush pressed a button on his remote control,and a car came.Now,the two villains used it to escape.Meanwhile,Jim Gordon comes to "Nightwing and Batgirl" and he told them,"Nightwing and Batgirl,you're under arrest".Now,they were cuffed."What?No!",Blue Beetle said. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Huntress,Blue Beetle,Police,Jim Gordon,Vicki Vale,News reporters Villains:The Black Glove,Club of Villains,Hush,Deadshot,Killer Croc,Clayface,Poison Ivy,Scarecrow,Mr. Freeze,Black Mask,Man-Bat,Hugo Strange,Count Vertigo,Riddler,Ventriloquist,Crazy Quilt,Firefly,Killer Moth,Harley Quinn Trivia This episode is based on Batman:Hush,Batman:Heart of Hush,and Batman:No Man's Land. Huntress taking the mantle of Batgirl is a nod to Batman:No Man's Land.